edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Double D's Lapras
Double D's Lapras is the eighth Pokemon currently owned by Double D. Personality Lapras is a very gentle-attributed individual. Much like Amaura, she isn't fond of pointless conflict and will try to avoid any and all conflict unless resorted to battle. When first introduced, she was very shy, easy to persuade and intimidate. She was about to turn and go back to Kevin so she doesn't get hurt, but she is also seen to have a conscience and follow her Trainer's example of standing up to bullies. She was shown to stand her ground and take charge, with her attacks proving to be powerful and defensive. She is more than happy to ferry the Eds anywhere and everywhere if possible since they taught her the true meaning of strength and courage within such a short time period. As shown in her gym battle debut, she has become more confident and tries her very best to battle and to never quit despite the disadvantage she may be caught up in. Overview She was first revealed in "At Wit's End ", when a fellow breeder decided to give Double D Lapras and a Surf HM. She was soon called out for the Eds to make it across the sea. It was there that Lapras happily learned Surf and started for the sea when Kevin appeared. In "This Means War ", Lapras made it out to sea with the Eds on her back, trying to cross and get away from the cul-de-sac kids. When Kevin's Quilladin fired a Pin Missile, Lapras got spooked and was tempted to go back. It wasn't until the Eds stood up to Kevin that Lapras declare that she wouldn't handle Kevin. When the battle got intense, Kevin's Quilladin purposely fired a Pin Missile at the Eds, where Lapras saved them with a Water Pulse. After the battle, Lapras swam away with the Eds to continue with their journey. In "Home on the Ranch ", Lapras was seen landing on the other side of Route 12, where the Eds had reached land and Double D thanked Lapras and recalled her. In "Shocking Science", Lapras was the second Pokemon Double D used against Clemont. She was sent out to battle against Magneton, who had the advantage with Electric Terrain. To counter and even the odds, Lapras used Rain Dance to boost her Water-Type moves' power. When Magneton used Thunderbolt, Lapras dodged and used Water Pulse, but it missed. When Lapras used Ice Beam to intercept another Thunderbolt, she found herself overwhelmed and deflected the attack in time. She used Water Pulse to throw off a Thunderbolt's trajectory right after, inflicting damage on Magneton and saving herself. After Electric Terrain wore off, her Surf attack missed and was struck by a Thunderbolt and sustained serious damage. Lapras and Magneton then fired their attacks at the exact same time, hitting the other and knocking the other out, resulting in a draw for both Pokemon. In "Wooly Big Dilemma", it was revealed that Lapras was sent to the PC as Double D swapped for Vivillon. In "Morals", Lapras and Helioptile were brought out of the PC in exchange for Vivillon and Alakazam. In "Scorching Scorn", Lapras was called out to eat with the other Pokemon on Route 15, where she chided against Charizard's power-hungry ambitions, but to no avail. In "Conviction", Lapras was called out to battle against a wild Sneasel on Route 17. After the wild Sneasel used its Screech, lowering Lapras' Defense, Double had her use Surf, swamping the area in a huge wave. The cold temperature also trapped Sneasel under a thin layer of ice, which held it long enough for Lapras to use Brine, dealing the final blow to the wild Sneasel. In "The Pieces Move", Lapras was called out alongside Eddy's Pawniard and Ed's Skuntank to battle Lysandre. She battled his Mienfoo, and when Mienfoo used Hi Jump Kick, Lapras used Brine and aimed for the head, throwing Mienfoo off balance and making him take even more damage than from Brine. However, Lapras was uanble to fully defend against Mienfoo's Acrobatics, taking a powerful hit. She was still able to deal the finishing blw with an Ice Beam, defeating Mienfoo. She then fought against Lysandre's Pyroar. Her Brine easily intercepted Pyroar's Fire Blast, which made a steam explosion in between. Lapras was suddenly struck by Pyroar's Dark Pulse, taking quite a bit of damage yet still able to battle. She soon used Ice Beam along with Skuntank's Flamethrower to block a Hyper Voice, and after a consecutive Slash and Night Slash combo by Eddy's Pawniard and Ed's Skuntank, Lapras was able to deliver the finishing blow with Brine, defeating Pyroar and Lysandre. In "Bad Against Bad", Double D called out Lapras to battle alongside Aerodactyl and Skuntank against The Gourd and his Crustle, Gourgeist, and Trevenant. Lapras started out by using Ice Beam on Trevenant, but the latter used Phantom Force to dodge, and in the meantime left Lapras to get hit by Gourgeist's Trick-or-Treat, making her part Ghost-Type. Trevenant's Phantom Force then struck Lapras, dealing a lot of damage. As everyone was accumulating a lot of damage, Lapras and the others were in a tight bond, but held their own the best they knew how. When Crustle used Rock Slide, Lapras and Skuntank were both successful in dodging the attack. Soon after, Crustle was in midair and attempted to use Slash on Lapras, however he was unable to defend against Lapras' Brine and Skuntank's Flamethrower, which ultimately defeated him. When The Gourd then called out his next three Pokemon: Chesnaught, Barbaracle, and Mega Abomasnow, things got really tricky. Lapras attacked Chesnaught with Ice Beam, but Spiky Shield defended Chesnaught successfully; and she tried to use Ice Beam once more after Aerodactyl's Fly failed, yet her assault also failed to hit when Chesnaught and Mega Abomasnow dodged. She was ten bombarded by Seed Bomb, and a Blizzard at the exact same time, which ultimately ended with her, Skuntank, and Aerodactyl fainting. In "Inverse Pests", Lapras was called out to eat with the other Pokemon on Route 18, where she enjoyed conversing and talking about the adventures and memories made. In "From Then to Now", Lapras was seen happily relaxing and talking to the other Pokemon while having breakfast in the Couriway Town Pokemon Center. In "Unpredictable", Lapras was deposited back into Double D's PC. In "Derniere Way", Lapras was revealed to have been added back into Double D's party, and she was later seen traveling via Surf up the river on Route 21, with the Eds soundly on her back. She drifted along happily until she ran into a wild Lombre. Immediately the battle began. The wild Lombre charged after her with Zen Headbutt, but Lapras used her new HM move, Waterfall, and began escalating, making the Eds scream as they held on for their lives while Lapras scored a direct hit and descended back down with a splash. She then finished Lombre with an Ice Beam, winning the battle. When she looked back, seeing the Eds all dazed from her Waterfall, she sweatdropped. In "On Towards Victory", Lapras was called out to guide the Eds via Surf through the water passageways in Victory Road. She was calmly following through and stopped so as to have Double D's Noctowl battle a wild Floatzel. Afterwards, Lapras proceeded ahead. In "Efforts & Heart", Lapras was revealed to have gotten her level increased before having been sent back to the PC. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Lapras was transferred from the PC to Double D's home in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Waterfall * Ice Beam * Rain Dance * Surf Category:Double D's Pokemon Category:Female Pokemon Category:Ice Type Category:Water Type